


Forget Me

by KYotodo



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Some Humor, Translation, at least I tried to make it not, i guess, not a light-hearted story
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-15
Updated: 2018-09-15
Packaged: 2019-07-12 19:20:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,014
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16001657
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KYotodo/pseuds/KYotodo
Summary: I just want to know the truth, She told herself.





	Forget Me

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Forget Me](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15998930) by [KYotodo](https://archiveofourown.org/users/KYotodo/pseuds/KYotodo). 



> My mother tounge is not English, and I have no beta but myself. Sorry for all the typos, ill grammer, and less accurate words.  
> Please R&R.  
> Also, I'm not familiar with western monsters, so I cannot translate the name of the creature. If some names cross your mind and ring a bell, please tell me.

 

> Dear Harry,
> 
> Do you remember when a group of ex-Death Eaters desecrated Professor Snape's tomb? We never find his remains, do we? I believe I might have some new clues.
> 
> Please send me any file you can put your fingers on. I need to confirm something.
> 
> Say Hello to Ginny and Lily for me.
> 
> H.G.

* * *

 

> Dear Hermione,
> 
> What did you find? Please don't say the word "Unspeakable", please. Use your wisdom to beat the rules. You know how important this is to me. I awalys think those scums were lying but none of us could find the truth. Nor do we know who attacked them.

> Enclosed files I copied from Auror files. Burn After Reading. Don't let anyone find them.

> Ginny said hello. She said, and I quote, that if you are absent this Christmas, the only position left for you in this house would be Lily's godfather. Think of your life choices.

> Expecting,
> 
> H.P.

* * *

> Dear Haary,
> 
> **Unspeakable**.
> 
> Thanks for those files. I've verified my theory.

> See you at Christmas. I would not be reached until then.
> 
> H.G.

* * *

 

Watching the owl fly away, Hermione sighed.

She glanced at the little village for one more time before she walked along the only road and left. She entered the nearby forest, and Disapparate. The warm smile she wore disappeared as she saw the lake.

Two days ago, she went far into the forest to finish some unspeakable jobs. She finished her work quite successfully, but right before she left, she saw something...disturbing.

She took out a little boat from her backpack before she transfigured it larger. She stood on it, and with a whip of her wand, the ship set sail toward the heart of the lake.

The lake was not large. As soon as she arrived the heart of it, she whipped her wand and stopped there. It was dark like night here, deep in an ancient forest. Deep down the lake, there were some fluorescent spots. Hermione took a deep breathe before she lit the lantern hanging on the bow.

"Come," She murmured, "Come to me. Don't keep me waiting."

There's no sound in this forest. Not even the sound of honking worm. Hermione raised her wand and waited in silence.

There were some subtle shift under the surface. Those spots flowed rhythmically. A large, glassy eye stared at Hermione before it sunk again.

A long moment passed, or maybe it's just seconds, before a touch of pale emerged. As it approaching the surface, Hermione shouted the incanatations she kept in mind aloud:" _Stupefy_! _Petrificus Totalus_!" and then, " _Wingardium Leviosa_."

She grabbed the thing and hauled it onto the boat before she cancelled _Wingardium Leviosa._  The weight of the thing laid heavily on her. She set the boat toward the shoreside, before looking at this thing carefully. It looked like a human. Its pale skin was almost silver, covered by a layer of slime. It had the hands and feet of human, but its long and solid nails were by no means human-like. Its black hair covered half of its face. Hermione gently brushed its hair behind its ear, holding her breath altogether.

She looked at that face with great carefulness. The knitted brows. The black eyes. The trademark nose. The slightly parted mouth, ready for a snarl. She compared every feature with the face in her memory, then she let out the breathe she held in.

"Hello there, Professor Snape," She whispered.

The boat came to a halt, snapping Hermione to attention. She hauled the creature onto shoreline, and shrank the boat. She put it into her back pack, before she took out a small bottle. She immersed the bottle in water and waited for several minutes, then put it back into her pack. She then disapparated with this creature.

Her safe house is a little cabin. Hermione lit the fireplace with a whip of wand, before she carried the creature into bathroom. She transfigured a washbasin into a bath tub before she put the creature in. She then took out the bottle, and filled the tub with lake water.

She cancelled _Petrificus Totalus_ but left _Stupefy_  the way it is. Back beside the fireplace, she collapsed on the only chair, which was as uncomfortable as one can imagine. She sighed.

"Now what?" She asked herself. She had developed the habit of talking to herself during the work as an Unspeakable; This saved her sanity in some way.

She thought a while, before she curled her body and put her face in her hands.

"I have a month," She told herself, "I could just...communicate with that thing. Yes, communication. Oh, Merlin. What was I thinking?"

She took a deep breath before she stood up again and cast several _Sonorus_ on herself. She took off the robe, wearing only tank tops and shorts. She walked into bathroom. The creature looked peacefully now, under the effect of _Stupefy_. Half of its face was submerged in water, the other half out of the water. Hermione noticed that something beside its neck is moving.

It's its gill, she realized. She recalled what she found in her mind.

> Unknown Aquatic Creature, cannibal. It can transformed into its victim, and even aquaired the victim's memory.
> 
> It lives in water and breathe through gills. However, it can go ashore and survive for hours. Its food is not only the flesh, but also the emotion and the memory. It is believed that it also inhale the soul.
> 
> It can allure the victims families or friends, and make them the next victims.

Hermione breathed out. _I just want to know the truth_ , she thought. _Nothing more. I **know** this is a monster_.

She raised her wand and cancelled _Stupefy_ , though not before she casted several shield charms. She watched the monster carefully. It tensed, then woke immediately. It opened its eyes.

The way it wake is so ... Snapeish. Hermione reminded herself once again: this is a monster. She held tight to her wand and waited. She knew it could speak.

The monster shifted its eyes and looked at Hermione. Its face is blank now, something Hermione is familiar with. Should it be Snape, she would knew he is lauching _Occlumency_. But this is not Professor Snape.

 _Can a monster use Occlumency_? Hermione can't help but thought. She abandoned the idea immediately, staring at the monster intently.

It stared back for a while, before it sat up slowly, raising one hand to brush its hair away. It squinted at Hermione, and said:"Miss Granger..."

Its voice is so familar. The way its voice trailed is so familar. Even the threat its word implying is so familar. Hermione almost smiled, bus she stopped herself. Instead, she answered it firmly with "Monster".

Its face darkened, before the dangerous look revived. "Is this the reward of my kindness?"

"I didn't hurt you," Hermione said without fear. Of course she knew how it feels to be hit by _Stupefy_. It's just that she've learned something through her work. Like Shamelessness. "I just want to ask some questions."

"Questions," It snorted, then arched its eyebrow. "And you believe I would answer them? After suffering such ... rudeness?"

 _Shite, it is soooo Snapeish_. Its gaze made Hermione used _Occlmency_ unconsciously. Another skill she learned from this job. She answered with a blank face:"Yes, you will answer."

It raised its left hand from the water, and scrutinized it. "I assume you've prepared for a long imprisonment."

Hermione shruged. "I'd rather call it ... a treat. But I can't change what you think."

It snorted. "Good. I can't help but noticed that you've became ... less Gryfindor."

She ignored the comment. "I just have one question." She said quickily, "Two and a half years ago, you were provided the ... remains of ... Professor Snape. What happened after that?"

Its finger tapped the rim of the tub. "You did your research," it observed.

"I do." She said. It observed her expression for a while, before it suddenly leaned back.

"I forgot." It said.

Hermione stared. "Are you kidding me?" She asked, totally not believing this shit, "You can get back once you answered me. Or do you suddenly fall in love with this tub?"

The monster sank into the water and closed it eyes, obviously refusing to talk. Hermione growled in frustration. She summoned the bottle and put it under the water. The water level lowered immediately. The monster openned its eyes and glared at her.

"Do what you want," it scowled, "But I wouldn't say anything if that's your attitude."

"So you do remember," Hermione grounded her teeth, "Then why don't you tell me? What do you want?"

"Show some respect to your professor," it said.

"You are nor him," Hermioned warned,"You are but a monster."

"I know." Its eyes fell on her face. "And I happened to have some information you desired. So behave, Miss Granger. Don't be so emtional."

Hermione glared for a long while before she gave in. _Truth_. She remind herself.  _I just want the truth_. 

"Fine," She said. She flipped the bottle and filled the tub. After some consideration, solemnly she said:"I'm sorry I used coercion. I can't take any risk."

The monster looked slightly surprised. After a while, it said slowly:"This is a good start."

"Good." Hermione said. She put away the bottle. "I was going to prepare a decent room for you. Do you want to come and give me some suggestions?"

"A pool should be sufficient." It said.

Hemione nodded, then left the bathroom. She went into the only bedroom, and created a large and deep pool before filled it with lake water.She then informed the monster. The monster rose from the tub, raised one hand to tug its hair behind its ear.  Hermione noticed that its hair ends is uneven. She glanced downward absently, then raised her eyes immediately.

 _What an asset_ , she can't help but commented in her mind. She stamped out this idea immediately. She showed the monster the room, watching it slipping into the pool eagerly. It swinged its legs like some fish. She looked away, and casted several cleaning charms on the floor.

"Do you want to eat something?" She asked.

"Human." The mosnter's voice was obscured.

"Other than that?" She showed no emotion.

"Human remains," it said, sounding closer.

"Not in front of me," Hermione said.

The monster tsked. Hermione turned around and found it holding on the shore. "This is by no means showing respect."

But really, there's a limited amount of malice one could summon when one is resting its head on the hands. The monster must realized it by reading Hermione's expression. It jumped on shore and sat there, back toward Hermione. Hermione hesitated before she sat beside it, her feet dipped in the poor. The monster glanced at her.

"I can't aqcuire life from food other than human," it explained, staring at the pool,"Nor do I have taste sense."

Hermione frowned. "That's not on the books." She murmured.

The monster snorted loudly. "There're so many things not written on the books, Miss Granger, even when I was ... even this human knew it."

"Maybe I can write a book," Hermione grumbled. "Speaking of which, what shall I call you?"

"It seems that you have no problem calling me 'Monster'," said the monster.

Hermione looked at him unwavering. It signed, annoyed. "Insufferable Gryfindor..."

It thought for a while before it made the decision. "'Prince' will do." It said.

Hermione asked hesitantly:" Don't you have a name as ... a fantastic beast?"

The only answer to her question was a loud thump as the monster jumped into water. Hermione wiped her face and protested loudly:"It's an academic question!"

The monster sank deep. Hermione waited for a while before she realized that't the end of their conversation. She sighed. She cannot make herself apologize again, so she just said:"Fine, I will ... do something. Try not to leave here. See you."

She went back to the fireplace and put on the robe, then disapparate. She did have jobs to do.


End file.
